


Feel the Warmth

by AmoebaBookworm



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoebaBookworm/pseuds/AmoebaBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short story, so I guess no need for a summary or spoilers :3<br/>If there's anything wrong with my grammer or story, do let me know...... it's been a while since I wrote in English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feel the Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story, so I guess no need for a summary or spoilers :3  
> If there's anything wrong with my grammer or story, do let me know...... it's been a while since I wrote in English.

The snow was falling hard in San Fransokyo.

Hiro rubbed his hands together in the coldness, despite being indoors. Concrete walls couldn’t keep out the chill of winter, just the frost and snow.

His feet he could warm up by wearing wool socks, but hands were a problem. Despite supposedly being a genius, he had yet to find out a way to keep his hands warm without hindering his work.

Mittens made one’s fingers clumsy, making it hard to type, write, or draw at full speed when needed.

Placing a cup of hot cocoa or tea by his side seemed like a good idea, but there was always the downside of it turning cold, or Hiro might get too obsessed with the project at hand and accidently knock it over on his computers or projects.

Maybe he could make a self-heating cup holder to constantly heat his tea while making sure it wouldn’t get knocked over? Shouldn’t take more than a minute.

While absent-mindedly thinking about this when typing a new formula for his modified autobot, Hiro failed to notice the squishy sounds of Baymax approaching.

“Your body temperature is below recommended level. Let me warm you.” Baymax leaned forward to hold Hiro in his hands, body and all fours turning slightly red at the change of heat.

Gently, but firmly, Baymax’s hands covered up Hiro’s, transmitting heat to his cold fingers, accelerating the blood flow in his veins.

“Your temperature is now at a normal rate. Are you satisfied with your health care?”

Hiro paused in his tracks, thinking.

He recalled another cold winter night, when Tadashi was still around.

His brother would hold him close in his arms, steady heartbeat and chest right next to him, large coat concealing both of them from the chill of winter.

Hiro stopped typing and leaned into Baymax’s embrace.

“No.”

He sighed contently.

Not just yet.


End file.
